russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Website of the Kapinoy network
Home Top 1 :About Us :Regional TV :Promos :Message Board :Guestbook :What's New? :Watch :Photos :Programs :Schedule :Artists :Radio :Our Sponsors :Jobs@IBC :E-Mail Us :Mobile :IBC Kids :IBC News :IBC Interactive :Kiddie TV :K-Pop Radio :93.5 Romance FM :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :iDMZ Top 2 :(Show 10) :PBA :NBA :ONE FC :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :The Weakest Link :Born to be a Star :To Love Again :Safe In The Arms Of Love :Tumbok Revolution :Sandy's Boyfriend :Happy TODAS :More/'Less' :My Batang Momay :(Show 20) :Express Balita :Ronda Trese :Linawin Natin :Report Kay Boss! :Snooky :Nora Mismo :Cooltura :Chinatown TV :(Show 30) :Y2K: Yes to Kids :Sesame Street :Barney & Friends :Showbiz Star :KapinoyLand :Lunch Break :Petra's Panniest :My Batang Momay :K-POP Star Hunt :Goin' Bukol Pwede :Biddang Andrew n' Giselle :Show (40) :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Astro Boy :Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :Barbie :Pop Pixie :Grossology :Winx Club :Sofia the First :Rapunzel: The Series :(Show 50) :Donaire Flashback :The Main Event :World Pool Masters :WWE SmackDown! :Amor Bravio :Palabra de Mujer :Flower Boys Next Door :Once Upon a Love :I Need Romance :Sinemaks 'Featured Videos (top 1)' :More Videos :PBA and NBA Teaser :Express Balita Teaser :KapinoyLand Kiddie Lunch Promo :Happy Fathers Day 'Schedule (top 2)' :Mon :Tue :Wed :Thurs :Fri :Sat :Sun :full schedule 'What's New on IBC (top 3)' :More News 'IBC News (top 4)' :go to IBC News :National :World :Politics :Sci-Tech :Lifestyle :Opinion :Weather :Business :Sports :Entertainment :Books :Travel :Health 'Community (top 5-1)' :We like to hear you. Visit the Kapinoy Forums and post comments about your favorite Kapinoy shows! 'What's New on iDMZ (top 5-2)' :Music :Contest :Top Hits :1. Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen :2. Clarity - Zedd feat. Foxes :3. Suit and Tie - Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z :4. 22 - Taylor Swift :5. Gentlemen - PSY :6. Heart Attack - Demi Lovato :7. Stay - Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko :8. The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller :9. Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo :10. Fine China - Chris Brown 'Mobile (top 6)' :Subscribe to KAPINOYLAND to 8888 from Globe postpaid and prepaid to get a call on your mobile cellphone every day with IBC-13's children's television program. 'Radio (top 7)' :Listen Live to 93.5 Romance FM :Listen Live to DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :Listen Live to iDMZ © 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation All Rights Reserved About Us Known as the government-sequestered radio and television network in the Philippines continuously commit to the highest standards of performance and quality and deliver unrelenting service to Filipinos worldwide, the country and the Asia in partnership with Viva Entertainment, IBC-13 is now unveils a new blazes of the trail in Philippine television broadcast offers their programming innovations by producing high-quality news and current affairs, sports and entertainment programs that will offering a multi-platform approach in reaching Filipinos across the country and around the world in the broadcasting industry. The Kapinoy Network's undisputed #3 television network in the country, the Philippines and in the Asia for its new tagline and corporate slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. The Kapinoy station: IBC, Global IBC, IBC News Network (INN), DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ. Being a Kapinoy is about passion, dedication, hard work, loyalty, aspiring, children, stars and doing the best, achieving world class standards and service. Be part of the team as we continuously bring the broadcast industry to the forefront, breaking barriers, innovating and pioneering program formats, enriching the lives of millions of Filipinos here and abroad and building communities with a Filipino programs wherever they may be. As long as IBC-13 remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact viewers will regarded for their line-up of television, bringing a multitude of Kapinoy programming from sports, entertainment and news and current affairs. Regional TV IBC: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation TV Signal Coverage LUZON :Channel 13 Mega Manila :Nationwide :Channel 13 Laoag :Ilocos Region :Channel 13 Baguio :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 6 Mt. Amuyao, Mt. Province :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 8 Dagupan :North Central Luzon :Channel 5 :Tuguegarao :Channel 12 Cabanatuan :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 7 Baler, Aurora :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 12 :Iba, Zambales :Channel 11 Tarlac :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 10 :Meycauayan :Channel 13 :Lucena :Channel 12 :Santiago, Isabela :Channel 13 Puerto Princesa :Palawan Region :Channel 13 Naga :Bicol Region :Channel 7 Daet, Camarines Norte :Bicol Region :Channel 7 Legaspi :Bicol Region :Channel 2 Sorsogon :Bicol Region VISAYAS :Channel 2 Roxas :Panay Region :Channel 12 Iloilo :Panay Region :Channel 12 Bacolod :Negros Region :Channel 5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental :Negros Region :Channel 13 Guijhulngan, Negros Oriental :Negros Region :Channel 12 Cebu :Central Visayas Region :Channel 2 Dmaguete :Central Visayas Region :Channel 12 Tacloban :Tacloban Region :Channel 7 Basey, Samar :Eastern Visayas Region MINDANAO :Channel 13 Zamboanga :Chavacano Region :Channel 9 Dipolog :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 13 Davao :Southern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 General Santos :Socsksargen Region :Channel 5 Butuan :Caraga Region :Channel 2 Cotabato :Central Mindanao Region :Channel 12 Koronadal :Socsksargen Region :Channel 8 Surigao :Caraga Region :Channel 13 Pagadian :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 13 Ozamis :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 10 Tandag, Surigao del Sur :Caraga Region Programs 'Primetime on IBC' :Sinemaks :Sundays 10:30pm - 12:30am :For the home-popped popcorn as IBC lines-up the hit action-packed Viva blockbuster movie Sinemaks featuring homegrown action blockbusters of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Vice Ganda, Ronnie Ricketts and many others. :Amor Bravio :Monday to Friday 10:00pm - 10:30pm :A popular telenovela starring Mexican stars are Silvia Navarro and Cristian de la Fuente. :I Need Romance :Monday to Friday 10:30pm - 11:00pm :A romantic comedy Korean drama starring Jung Yoo-mi, Lee Jin-wook and Kim Ji-seok follows the everyday lives of work, love and friendship of thirty-something women and men in Seoul. :Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay :Monday to Friday 5:30pm - 6:00pm :A new child star Xyriel Manabat for an the new primetime fantaserye on Philippine TV, with Jake Cuenca, Giselle Salchez, Anton Revilla, Samantha Flores, Juan Calors and Juan Miguel Urquico. :To Love Again :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 6:30pm :A new love-teams Miguel Aguila and Meg Imperial, Mitch Valdez and Ronnie Ricketts stars in a new teleserye on primetime phenomenon TV romance. :Safe In The Arms of Love :Monday to Friday 9:30pm - 10:00pm :The romantic phenomenal teleserye on primetime TV, top-bills by Cristine Reyes, Dingdong Dantes and Cogie Domingo in the lead of love team role in the world. :Petra's Panniest :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak in a craziest and funniest ciomedy programs packed in a one show, Petra's Panniest for laugh out loud. :Sandy's Boyfriend :Sunday 3:30pm - 4:30pm :AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre top-bills in the newest teen drama anthology series for friends. :NBA :Saturday 2:30pm - 5:00pm / Sunday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :The NBA is international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest! :PBA :Tuesday, Thursday and Friday 6:30pm - 8:30pm / Saturday 5:00pm - 7:00pm / Sunday 4:30pm - 8:30pm :Now on its 38th year anniversary, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people. :Kirarin :Monday to Friday 9:30am - 10:00am :The anime girl adventure continues as Viva-TV on IBC proudly presents the new cutest girls of Japan Animation, Kirarin is a cute 14-year-old girl who strives to be an idol. :Cyborg Kurochan :Monday to Friday 8:30am - 9:00am :Kurochan is a supercat who is dedicated to saving the world from evil ses high-tech gadgetry to fight the evil Dr. Go, who wants to take over the world, topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 1999. :WWE SmackDown! :Saturday 7:00pm - 7:45pm :This unique, bigger-than-life extravaganza with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) has ratcheted up the drama and intensified the classic rivalries with WWE SmackDown. :ONE FC :Saturday 11:30pm - 12:30am :The Asia's largest martial arts event turns TV program that featuring the best Asian fighters and the largest pan-Asian media broadcast. :Bidang Andrew n' Giselle :Saturday 8:30pm - 9:15pm :Starring comedian rapper Andrew E. and Giselle Sanchez on the newest sitcom on primetime TV on the combined elements of the horror comedy and family-romance sitcom, with a powerhouse cast of Jon Santos, Sheng Belmonte, Carlo Lazerna and Andrea del Rosario. :Tumbok Revolution :Saturday 9:15pm - 10:00pm :Based on the 2011 hit movie Tumbok, the horror drama-suspense paranormal thriller series Tumbok Revolution which in the supernatural, ghost, vampire, monsters, zombies, stranger and scary. The suspense horror-thriller paranormal series is top-billed by teen star Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial and Paul Jake Castillo with Anna Luna, MJ Cayabyab, LJ Moreno, Japeth Aguilar, Coraleen Waddell, Danielle Castaño, Lance Christopher and Jaycee Parker, directed by Erik Matti. :Goin' Bukol Pwede :Saturday 10:00pm - 10:45pm :The revival of the 70's ands 80's in a sitcom Iskul Bukol starring comedian Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, a new sitcom called Goin' Bukol Pwede starring the actor turned comedian Robi Domingo while Maui Taylor and Yam Concepcion for the characters. :Happy TODAS :Saturday 10:45pm - 11:30pm :Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Imee Hart, MM and MJ Magno, Aki Torio, Kiko Ramos, Shy Carlos, Abby Bautista, Makisig Morales, Josh Padilla, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Joross Gamboa, Gui Comia, James Reid, Ella Cruz, Nathan Bareera and Rose Van Ginkel are the star-studded new revival of a comedy gag show Happy TODAS with new sketches, segments and spoofs that surely Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring Kapinoy stars. :The Weakest Link :Monday to Friday 8:30pm - 9:30pm :Richard Yap as Sir Chief for the primetime game show in the strongest link of P1 million pesos. :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Saturday 7:45pm - 8:30pm / Sunday 9:45pm - 10:30pm :Join actor Christopher de Leon host a phenomenal game show with the prize of P2 million pesos. :Born to be a Star :Sunday 8:30pm - 9:45pm :Hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar for the popular talent search contest for the rising superstars like aspiring young singer of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. 'Kapinoy shows TV Highlights' IBC Programming :KapinoyLand :Monday to Friday 10:30am - 11:00am / Sunday 8:30am - 9:00am :Singing and dancing with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascots with his Baby Kapinoy for a original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. :Express Balita :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:30pm :Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide :Catch the hot and timely issue and latest news every afternoon with Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna, Noli Eala and Henry Omaga-Diaz airing every weekday afternoon on IBC. :Ronda Trese :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :A comprehensive 24-hour survillance in new reports on Ronda Trese with Tony Velasquez and Czarinah Lusuegro airing every weeknights on IBC. :Linawin Natin :Monday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Hosted by Jarius Bondoc contiunue to focuses on the issues and programs on the government. :Snooky :Wednesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Snooky Serna hosting a public service program Snooky. :Nora Mismo :Saturday 6:00am - 7:00am :A superstar Ms. Nora Aunor host a public service program every Saturday morning. :Cooltura :Monday to Friday 11:45am - 12:30pm :A new Filipino culture in the Philippine as Cooltura with host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. :Lunch Break :Monday to Friday 12:30pm - 2:45pm / Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :Join the noontime TV family in a noontime variety show with the gang on Philippine TV Lunch Break with the hosts are Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Bobby Yan, Nicole Anderson, Enrique Gil, Pat Natividad, Smokey Manaloto, Carlos Agassi and Nadia Montenegro. 'Program Guide' ''IBC-13 Program Schedule '''News' :Magandang Umaga Ba? :Express Balita :Ronda Trese :IBC Headliners Current Affairs :Linawin Natin :Report Kay Boss :Snooky :Kassanga Mo Ang Langit :Biyaheng Langit :Nora Mismo :Health Line Dramas :Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay :To Love Again :Safe In The Arms Of Love :Tumbok Revolution :Sandy's Boyfriend :Palabra de Mujer :Amor Bravio :Flower Boys Next Door :Once Upon a Love :I Need Romance Comedies :Petra's Panniest :Bidang Andrew n' Giselle :Happy TODAS :Goin' Bukol Pwede Variety show :Lunch Break Magazine/Talk Shows :Showbiz Star :Noel @ Late Night Game shows :The Weakest Link :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Reality shows :K-POP Star Hunt :Born to be a Star Movie Blocks :Kapinoy Cinema :Sinemaks Edutainment :Chinatown TV :Cooltura Animes :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :Astro Boy Kids :Y2K: Yes to Kids :Barney & Friends :KapinoyLand :Sesame Street :Barbie :Winx Club :Sofia the First :Pop Pixie :Rapunzel: The Series :Grossology Sports :PBA :NBA :Donaire Flashback :The Main Event :World Pool Masters :ONE FC :WWE Smackdown Radio '93.5 Romance FM' The Mega Manila's most-romantic love songs on the FM band is called 93.5 Romance FM with official website for live audio-video streaming at RomanceFM.ph. A main format of the station's all easy-listening love songs, Romance FM is another first FM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation with the transmitter power of 30-kilowatts. The station is playing all easy-listening love songs, manned by all-female jocks (fewer male jocks are also added). That month also signaled the station's first nationwide reach when 92.7 MHz Iloilo, 94.5 MHz Cebu and 95.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, ensuring travelers from Manila, uninterrupted listening of its programs. At the same time, OPM songs are also played on DWRM at the time. This was IBC's first venture into class A-B-C market, will making them also the number one station. The new roster of Romance FM DJs are Maxene, Anna Reyes, Monica, Andre Jordan and Paul Phoenix. MONDAY :06:00 am - 07:00 pm Remember Yesterday :07:00 pm - 08:00 pm Pinoy Countdown :08:00 pm - 06:00 am Love All Night TUESDAY-THURSDAY-SATURDAY :06:00 am - 07:00 pm All Day Romance :07:00 pm - 08:00 pm Pinoy Countdown :08:00 pm - 06:00 am Love All Night FRIDAY :06:00 am - 07:00 pm Classic Friday :07:00 pm - 08:00 pm Pinoy Countdown :08:00 pm - 06:00 am Love All Night SUNDAY :06:00 am - 07:00 pm Different Sundays :07:00 pm - 06:00 am Love All Night 'DZTV Radyo Budyong' The country's AM radio station band for news and public service in the Asia called DZTV Radyo Budyong 1986 which dubbed as the new tagline Ang Radyong Kapinoy ng Pilipino in the official website with the live audio-video streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph Since its reluanch last 1970s, the media milestone by introducing the first-every news and public service station on AM radio as DZTV Radyo Budyong, which makes its first full broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the new Radyo Budyong provincial radio stations in DYBQ 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 kHz in Roxas, DYRG 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 kHz in Cebu and DXML 1044 kHz in Davao. With this poineering news and public station on the AM band, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. Driven by the encouraging public feedback on IBC and the innovations that we now have to offer trust and confidence given to us by our progressive viewing public. As DZTV Radyo Budyong with a world's partner of international American radio news network FOX News Radio regained its strength when it transmitter power of 50-kilowatts, its programming to be the newscast and public service programming on the government, considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. Also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government with Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately soared to the top of the ratings, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office excluively for the public service by the local AM radio station. Some of its news anchors are the broadcast icons like Snoky Serna, Noli Eala, Alex Santos, Czarinah Lusuegro, Larry Ng, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Jarius Bondoc, Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Lil Mateo, congressman Sonny Angara, Tony Velasquez, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Henry Omaga-Diaz and Jess Caduco. Programs that tackle news and public affairs, news personalities and newsmakers, public service, entertainment, health, sports, finance, life and inspiration from the government of president Noynoy Aquino III. MONDAY-FRIDAY :04:00am - 05:00am Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) :05:00am - 06:00am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Singko (Pia Castro and Merwin Llanza) :06:00am - 08:00am Ganda Morning (Jarius Bondoc and Czarinah Lusuegro) :08:00am - 09:00am Budyong Kapehan (Lil Mateo) :09:00am - 10:00am Linawin Natin sa Radyo (Jarius Bondoc) :10:00am - 11:00am Dear Snooky (Snooky Serna) :11:00am - 12:00pm Aaksyon ng Mundo (Alex Santos) :12:00pm - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco) :12:30pm - 02:30pm Respondeng Operasyon (Henry Omaga-Diaz) :02:30pm - 04:30pm Pulsong Kumusta (Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) :04:30pm - 05:30pm Express Balita (hook-up with IBC) :05:30pm - 06:00pm Malacañang Press Conference :06:00pm - 06:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Sais (Lil Mateo) :06:30pm - 07:30pm SOS: Suhestyon, Opinyon at Solusyon (Tony Velasquez and Jing Castañeda) :07:30pm - 08:30pm Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) :08:30pm - 09:30pm Celebrity Muna (Dolly Anne Carvajal) :09:30pm - 11:00pm Larry Ng Live! (Larry Ng) :11:00pm - 12:00mn Isyu ng Bayan (Sonny Angara) :12:00mn - 04:00am Music SATURDAY :04:00am - 06:00am Music :06:00am - 08:00am Kalusugan Ako (Dr. Homer Lee Lim and Dr. Editha A. Tolentino) :08:00am - 10:00am Serbisyo Hotline (Cito Beltran and Grace Choa) :10:00am - 12:00pm Calvento Maaaksyon (Tony Calvento) :12:00pm - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco) :12:30pm - 02:00pm Gov@Work (Gio Tingson) :02:00pm - 03:30pm I Love Romance (love songs and OPM) :03:30pm - 06:00pm Playtime Biga10 (top 25 countdown) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Czarinah Luguegro) :07:00pm - 08:00pm Ikaw ang Bida (Bobby Yan) :08:00pm - 09:00pm Legal Batas (Atty. Clare Castro) :09:00pm - 10:30pm Bida sa Star (Smokey Manaloto) :10:30pm - 12:00mn Angarang Radyo (Sonny Angara) :12:00mn - 06:00am Music SUNDAY :06:00am - 10:00am Sunday OPM Pinoy (OPM) :10:00am - 03:30pm I Love Romance (love songs and OPM) :03:30pm - 06:00pm Playtime Biga10 (top 25 countdown) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Czarinah Luguegro) :07:00pm - 08:00pm Sagot Kita (Bebot Bello) :08:00pm - 09:30pm Tagumpay OFW (Chin-Chin Gutierrez) :09:30pm - 12:00mn Angarang Radyo (Sonny Angara) :12:00mn - 04:00am Music 'iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!' Move to the beat, headbang to the hit, dance each day of the week. iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! has mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, new wave, OPM, rock, disco, K-Pop and many more! Your Mega Manila's #1 internet danze mix FM radio in the country and in the Asia to say Sayaw Pinoy! whose specialized programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to Danze Music would conquer the radio airwaves, iDMZ's official website with the live video-audio streaming at 89DMZ.com, the first and only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. To date, the station has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe are some of iDMZ’s original programs in the danze music fans. iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is the one and only FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), operating with a power of 25-kilowatts that is now on the danze mix radio of nationwide, playing the quthority in dance music that makes stands for the Danze Muzic Zone sound in an Asian market, the format indentifies the station with the highly influential and upsale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket, audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of Danze format had the largest chain of radio stations in the country, even above belonging to A-B-C markets. Indeed, iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! has given radio listening a new high-definition, giving it the feel of a totally different danze music artist that iDMZ can provide recommends the latest versions of browsers for your gadgets: Opera, Google Chrome, Safari and Mozilla Firefox. Calling all members, non-members, DJs and addict fanatics of iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! who have possessing valuable things like: photos, dadges, stickers, posters, merchandise, T-shirts, musics, videos etc Provides the unadulterated dance music that caters to the entire age spectrum and became the tribute to the Philippine icon radio station like 89 DMZ, all parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (continuity voice-over, disc jockey, consultant with the voice-over announcer of the Kapinoy network IBC), events and on-air interactivities and promos as well as the magazine advertisement of the station which is the popular iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!. This TV ads just included the station's radio program schedules and the photos of their iDMZ DJs which included, The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), Nicole (Nicole Anderson), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), radio broadcaster Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc The Spark, ZJ Ziggy, Kaye (Kaye Tan), The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) and Blare (Bernadette Camalig). The essence of iDMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams. The is the spectrum of iDMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, Rock and Disco, the contemporary OPM hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw ''the ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment in Metro Manila's all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. Through research and related activities, iDMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and with relevance to the market by sharing with them for the good things like ''Sayaw Pinoy! with listening app through an internet radio, available in Android and iOS. iDMZ highly recommends you to download the TuneIn Radio app which is available from app store (iOS App Store or Android Play Store) ORIGINAL PROGRAMS (a new trend of iDMZ's original radio FM programs) :Wave 24 :Every Sunday, 24-hours of pure new wave music, Wave 24 with The Unbeatable. :Sundays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day. :Slow Jam :24-hours of down beat mix Slow Jam starts Monday, for mellow love advice and counseling. :Mondays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day :Be Heard! :Promoting professional and non-professional, the Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Be Heard! has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 7:00pm - 10:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rockin' Manila :3-hours of rock music Rockin' Manila, devastating power earplug higher registers of heavy metal, hard rock and hardcore rock. Hosted by The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) every morning in the classic and current foreign rock hits in alternative rock music while The Force (Neil Centeno) every night of OPM rock music band. :Saturdays, 6:00am - 9:00am with OPM rock music from 6:00pm - 9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Saturday Clubbing :A non-stop 3-hour party clubbing music with your favorite in-house DJs, as The Destroyer and The Sting. :Saturdays, 9:00am - 12:00nn with the replay at 9:00pm - 12:00mn (Manila Time, Philippines) :Back to the 80's :2-hour non-stop hits, disco and remix of the 80's music with Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy hits the groove. :Saturdays, 12:00nn - 2:00pm and 12:00mn - 2:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :Mobile Mixes :Delivered by the baddest Mobiles in the land, live with The Sting. :Saturdays, 2:00pm - 4:00pm with a flashback at 2:00am - 4:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :90's Baddest :Giving you all the hits of the 90's music for 3 hours, delivered by Nicole (Nicole Anderson) with the pop dance music genre in a 90's popular throwback hits. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 1:00pm - 4:00pm (Manila time, Philippines) SPECIAL PROGRAMS :Peewee in the Morning :The new Peewee in the Morning is here!. A radio broadcaster Peewee powers up your mornings with the burning, latest, hot, current events and timely news of the day in national, local, global, weather, sports and entertainment scene, and your favorite dance music hits with Slow Jam mixes during Tuesdays, with banter, trending topics, traffics and fun personalities as well as live guest performances with your favorite artist via text, e-mail, phone, etc. Listeners aiming for is to just be there for the listeners, to entertain, to give what is fun, talk with them and of course, play good danze music they can tune in with as they prepare for work and school of collage learn to danze, while having coffee and eating breakfast, while in the MRT and driving their car. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 6:00am - 9:30am :Mobile Circuit :Back-to-back live disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit with more zing, zest and pizazz. Discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different kind of entertainment. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 4:00pm - 6:00pm :OPM in-a-Raw :Listen to our very own, the music closest to our hearts. Everyday, the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour because we believe in the Filipino talent with DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman). :Tuesdays to Fridays, 9:30am - 10:30am :Sayawoke :A sing-along danze music zone hits on-air program that guarantees immense the participation from all-request FM listeners. Participants can send in their own recording of your favorite dance hit songs from international artist and K-Pop artist with topped with live guest performances from your favorite music artist with DJ Alfie. :Tuesdays to Fridays at 10:00pm - 12:00mn :The Word :Take a breather. Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, The Word featuring the 5-minute update in the news program as Kaye. :Everyday in the news capsule :Megamix :Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week. Four to five hottest records mix for live by jock-on-board. :Everyday, every hour. :K-Pop N Go! :iDMZ introducing K-Pop N Go!, a newest Korean pop music on FM radio to bringing your pure non-stop entertainment in our K-Pop artist idol, K-Pop style! As the journey begins with Nicole. :Saturdays, 4:00pm - 6:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Sayaw 10 :A daily countdown Top 10 most-requested dance hits of the hottest dance tracks in the metropolis with your favorite international artist with Blare. Catch the latest dance hits and the hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all based on the requests and votes over the hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 6:00pm - 7:00pm PROMOS iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is a sister company of sequestered TV-radio stations IBC and Radyo Budyong. These three stations almost have the same events. The biggest prizes and the most fantastic surprises are all on us. From home appliances, motorbikes, gift certificates, premiere night tickets and so much more. No wonder that college co-eds, bagets on the streets, office yuppies, jeepneys drivers department store sales people, high school barkadas and housewives at home tune in to us. Just like any other station, iDMZ also has its movie premiere series called Sine Sayaw! for the advance screening in the movie premieres advance screening movie tickets for the movie shown on the photo on a contest. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker or souvenir shirt for all featured DJs, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors. iDMZ DJs :The Unbeatable (Andy Satillan) :DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) :The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) :Kaye (Kaye Tan) :The Force (Neil Centeno) :The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) :Blare (Bernadette Camalig) :The Sting (Terence Khan) :Marc the Spark :Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) :ZJ Ziggy :Nicole (Nicole Anderson) :DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) 'IBC Radio Regional' ROMANCE FM :DYRQ-FM 92.7 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYRM-FM 94.5 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXRM-FM 95.3 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region BORACAY FM :DYBP-FM 103.8 MHz :Boracay Panay Region RADYO BUDYONG :Luzon :DWDC-AM 1017 khZ Dagupan :North Central Luzon Area :DWNW-AM 756 kHz Naga :Bicol Region :Visayas :DYRG-AM 1251 kHz Kalibo, Aklan :Panay Region :DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz Roxas :Panay Region :DYBQ-AM 981 kHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYBG-AM 672 kHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :Mindanao :DZWG-AM 885 kHz Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :DXML-AM 1044 kHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region iDMZ :DYNZ-FM 89.2 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYMZ-FM 89.8 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXMZ-FM 89.3 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region Artists 'Talent List' *Richard Yap *Ashley Rievra aka Petra Mahalimuyak *Dingong Dantes *Xyriel Manabat *Cogie Domingo *Richard Yap as Sir Chief *Nadine Lustre *AJ Muhlach *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba *Robi Domingo *Joy Viado *Christopher de Leon *Nicole Anderson *TJ Trinidad *Carlos Agassi *Ella Cruz *Ryan Agoncillo *Anja Aguilar *DJ Durano *Gee-Ann Abrahan *Andrew E. *Yam Concepcion *Josh Padilla *Jodi Sta. Maria *Ronnie Ricketts *Janella Salvador *Aki Torio *Joross Gamboa *Candy Pangilinan *Gerald Pesigan *Marlo Mortel *Bianca Casado *Mario Maurer *Maxene Magalona *Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico *Andi Eigenmann *Kiko Ramos *Sofia Andres *Miguel Aguila *Meg Imperial *Ronnie Ricketts *Mitch Valdez *Gui Comia *Abby Bautista *James Reid *Imee Hart *Nathan Bareera